


Bad Date, Better Company

by ronans



Series: tumblr elu prompts [3]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Flirting, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:31:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronans/pseuds/ronans
Summary: Lucas is on the worst date of his life; the guy’s rude, arrogant, and so far up his own ass Lucas is seriously wondering how he can still breathe properly.Prompt: "This is without a doubt the worst idea you've ever had. Of course I'm in."





	Bad Date, Better Company

**Author's Note:**

> will i ever figure out what makes a good title? probably not

‘…And so I told him, buddy, look… I  _think_  I know what I’m doing, right? I mean, you don’t get to where I am not knowing how to close a deal.’

Lucas is on the worst date of his life; the guy’s rude, arrogant, and so far up his own ass Lucas is seriously wondering how he can still breathe properly. Unfortunately, he does seem to have enough air supply to continue telling Lucas about the time he’d “put a co-worker in his place” (Gage’s words, not his). At least, that’s what Lucas thinks he’s saying. For the past ten minutes all he’s been hearing is the Curb Your Enthusiasm outro music.

‘I’m telling you, Lucas, the guy’s face? Beet red. I nearly took a picture and had it printed on a mug to have around the office.’

Ah, yes, to top it all off, he’d been pronouncing Lucas’ fucking name wrong  _all_ night, despite Lucas bringing it up…  _twice_. The only reason he hadn’t bolted at the first opportunity was because Eliott was working tonight. Lucas gulps down half of his glass of wine and curls his left hand into a fist against his leg in an attempt to keep his irritation from showing and then seeks out Eliott’s gaze.

When he spots him, his blood pressure lowers significantly. He’s laughing with another one of the wait staff, Alex, and scribbling on a piece of paper. It feels like Eliott’s never not drawing, always finding time to doodle on anything he can find, whether that be receipts, napkins, or Lucas’ arm that one time.

Lucas winces as his focus is drawn back to his date who’s now moved on to chewing on a hunk of steak as he talks about his “bitch of a boss” (again, his words, not Lucas’).

He’s wondering whether he can start to make a drinking game out of all the bad date cliché boxes the man opposite him is ticking when Eliott finally meets his eyes. Lucas puts all his energy into a  _please help me_  glare and visibly relaxes when Eliott instantly makes his way over to their table.

‘Is everything okay?’ Eliott asks smoothly, glancing between the two of them warily.

Gage grins, letting his cutlery clatter obnoxiously against his plate as he drops it, and slaps Eliott’s upper arm. Lucas watches on with wide eyes. ‘Everything’s great. Get us another bottle of wine, though, will you? Need to liven this one up a bit. I’m just going to the bathroom.’

Lucas’ mouth drops open as his date stands up, adjusts his cufflinks and then strides across the restaurant to the toilets.

‘I don’t think I’ve ever seen you look so annoyed.’

Lucas closes his eyes and shakes his head before digging into his pocket for his phone. ‘Siri, remind me to never let Daphné set me up with anyone ever again.’

Eliott beams at him, eyes crinkling at the corners. ‘Is he that bad?’ He rolls his eyes and then continues, ‘Well, I didn’t appreciate the slap, to be honest. And I’d say you look lively enough. But…’

Lucas groans and lets his head fall to the table. His voice comes out muffled by the tablecloth. ‘I can’t do it, Eliott, I can’t make it through another course.’

Eliott’s quiet for a while so Lucas rolls his head against the table to look up at his friend. Everything about his face screams that he’s plotting something. Lucas narrows his eyes and sits up, tugging on Eliott’s apron to draw his attention back.

‘What are you planning?’

A slow, mischievous smirk crosses Eliott’s lips. ‘What if we have a sort of… lover’s tiff?’

‘A what now?’

Eliott shakes his head slightly and then crouches down so he’s on Lucas’ level. Lucas tries to ignore the fact that his breath hitches at Eliott’s sudden close proximity.

‘Nobody wants an ex to show up on a first date.’

Lucas barely keeps himself from blushing as he catches on to what Eliott’s suggesting. ‘So, what, you want us to… argue?’

Eliott shakes his head again and somehow leans even closer. ‘Not exactly. We’re going to kiss, and then you have to tell me that we’re done.’ Eliott punctuates it with a shrug, like it’s the easiest plan in the world and not like he’s just caused Lucas’ stomach to explode with butterflies from the word kiss.

‘Kiss?’ Lucas practically squeaks. Eliott smiles at him warmly and then casually reaches out to move a loose strand of Lucas’ hair back into place.

‘Yep. I think that should scare him off, don’t you?’

Lucas swallows and tries to calm himself but his brain’s yelling a mantra, non-stop variations of  _I’m finally going to kiss Eliott Demaury_.

‘If you get fired over this-‘

Eliott chuckles. ‘I’m not going to get  _fired_ , Lucas.’ Lucas nibbles on his bottom lip and flits his gaze over Eliott’s features. ‘Are you in?’

Lucas sighs and scratches the side of his nose to stop himself from answering too fast and eagerly.  _As if he’d ever say no_. ‘This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.’

‘Good, because he’s coming right now.’

‘H-‘ Lucas is cut off by the gentle press of lips against his. His eyelids flutter closed and he automatically moves his hand to Eliott’s cheek. It’s so unbelievably wonderful and Eliott’s lips feel so warm and right against his that Lucas forgets he’s supposed to be acting. That is until he hears a pointed cough.

Eliott smiles against his mouth before pulling away. Lucas has to use every last braincell to prevent himself from chasing Eliott’s lips. He’s kind of proud of himself that he actually manages it.

‘…So… What the fuck?’

Lucas snaps his head to his date whose eyebrows are furrowed so deeply they’ve started to mesh together.

‘Uh… I- I told you, Eliott… it’s, uh… it’s over,’ he says weakly. He clears his throat and squeezes his eyes shut, well aware that his performance would probably be ridiculed by every critic in Paris.

Gage simply scoffs and grabs his jacket from the back of his chair, pulling it on roughly. ‘At least now I know why he kept checking you out,’ he says, jabbing a finger in Eliott’s direction.

‘What?’ Lucas replies dumbly.

‘I’m leaving. I’ve got to say, Lucas, this is fucking low. Talk about bad dates.’

‘You’re actually not supposed to pronounce the s,’ Eliott points out. Lucas is endlessly grateful.

Gage rolls his eyes and throws down a couple of notes onto the table. ‘I don’t give a fuck. Nice meeting you,’ he says falsely through his teeth before hightailing it out of the restaurant.

‘Jesus…’

Eliott whistles and then saunters over to the seat across from Lucas. ‘Well, at least he paid. And I’ve definitely earned a tip, by the way, do you want me to add it to your bill?’

Lucas laughs and slumps back against his chair. ‘Cash okay?’

Eliott grins. ‘Cash, sure… or something else.’

Lucas stares at Eliott, lips parted. He vaguely registers the fact that Eliott’s eyes aren’t exactly on his, but rather on his mouth.

‘Maybe we can arrange something after you’ve finished?’ Lucas says finally.

‘My shift actually ended an hour ago, I just wanted to make sure you were okay.’

Can hearts melt? If so, Lucas is pretty sure that’s what his is doing right now.

‘Besides, saving people from bad dates is actually way more lucrative than I thought. Did you know you’re my fifth client this week? It’s Wednesday, Lucas.’

‘Shut up,’ Lucas laughs, beaming at Eliott.

Eliott titters and then lifts his eyebrows, reaching into the pocket of his apron. ‘Do you want to know what I was drawing earlier?’

Lucas softens his smile and nods, accepting the piece of note paper. The restaurant logo sits at the top, and underneath is a very angry hedgehog sat at a table across from a…

Lucas bursts out laughing and covers his eyes with his hand.

‘A  _worm_? You drew my date as a  _worm_?’

When he uncovers his eyes, he sees Eliott shrugging, an amused look on his face. ‘Maybe I was jealous. And maybe he looked like a worm.’

Lucas snorts and smooths his thumb over the paper, trying to suppress his blush at the fact that Eliott was jealous.

He looks up when Eliott taps the table in front of him. He seems like he’s contemplating something, chewing the inside of his cheek.

‘What is it?’

The playful smirk is back. ‘We could still have that bottle of wine?’

Lucas bites his lower lip. ‘What, I’m not lively enough for you?’

Eliott snickers and leans into Lucas’ space. ‘I never said that.’

‘Wine sounds great,’ Lucas murmurs.

Okay, so maybe it wasn’t the worst date he’s ever been on.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://cheloueliott.tumblr.com)


End file.
